


The FGAggots are back

by whenyouareagayskaterboy (orphan_account)



Category: FGA, Supernatural
Genre: 636, F/M, I need help, Supernatural Cast - Freeform, i really should not be writing this, i ship it hard, im gifting it to her, my friends - Freeform, send her memes please, supernatural con?, they need to fuck in real life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 10:52:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/whenyouareagayskaterboy
Summary: dedicated to one my best friendsMax and Mish decided to go to the supernatural convention together, even if max hadnt seen a single episode mish was obsessed.im writing this before i write the story so i have no idea what's gonna happen but there will be pink fuzzy handcuffs and a masochist... or should i say Maxochist ;)





	

Max had never been to a convention before. To tell the truth he was pretty nervous, but with Senpai Mish Mish right next to him holding his small sweaty hand he felt like he could accomplish anything.  
"Are you ready?" Senpai Mish Mish seductively whispered in his ear, much like the first time she had fucked him in the ass.  
"N-no" Max replied, wishing to stay near Senpai Mish Mish like this forever.  
"Let's get going then" Suddenly that seductive Senpai was shoving him towards the door. Max had no choice but to take his first steps in a convention with a hand on his ass... not his own of course.

Immediately the stench of thousands of fangirls screaming and crying (and possibly masturbating??) washed over him. It was like a massive orgy of supernatural fangirl bedrooms all collected in one place then neatly organized onto tables and sold at prices higher than anything he owned.  
"H-how did we get those tickets again Senpai?" Max asked as he saw the price of a single key-chain.  
"Hiroaki-kun (dats me) gave them to us as an engagement gift (still years away tho)" Senpai Mish Mish paused and smiled a strange yet seductive smile "I suppose you'll have to do something for him when we get back in order to repay him"  
"Y-you dont mean a threesome again do you?"  
"Oh my dear little kouhai, of course i do" Senpai laughed as she walked towards the only stall with the stuff she wanted. Finally somewhere she could get 50 cardboard cutouts of THE ONE TRUE LORD and not get weird looks. "Oh sweet Misha how i do so love you" Senpai said as she had 57 cardboard cutouts of THE ONLY GOD delivered to her house.

"S-senpai?" Max felt a familiar tug in his pants "It's happening again"  
"My my arent you a horny little mess today" Senpai responded "thats the twenty seventh time this hour."  
*censored*  
Suddenly everybody in the audience was naked and fucking too. (hehehe you shall never know)

After the police came and the dead bodies were carried out Misha decided to give everybody a free shirt that says assbutt.

Dont do kids, drugs


End file.
